Miotsukushi-hen
Miotsukushi-hen (澪尽し編, Waterway Exhausting Chapter) is a game only arc found in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri ''and in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kizuna.'' The chapter name Miotsukushi is a pun on Miotsukushi (澪標 waterway sign) and Mi o tsukushi (身を尽くし), a conjugation of Mi o tsukusu (身を尽くす, to give one's all). This pun is known in Japanese poetry, such as haiku. This could possibly refer to the fact that, unlike in Matsuribayashi-hen, Rika must act on her own this time without Hanyū's help, and this will truly be the last world for her. Plot After finding out who the real murderer is, Furude Rika and Maebara Keiichi decide to put an end to the whole mystery, but they are in a different situation than Matsuribayashi-hen. Before they can do anything, they have to solve other people's problems. The issues of Watanagashi-hen, Meakashi-hen, Tatarigoroshi-hen, and Tsumihoroboshi-hen are met here, and all of them must be solved. This arc solves all the mysteries of the series, adds a few new ones, and gives the origins of both Hanyū and the Hinamizawa Syndrome. While the ending appears sadder than other arcs by ending with everyone surviving except Hanyū, some may deem it a more meaningful end to the series. The ''Kizuna'' version of Miotsukushi-hen is substantially different from the original ''Matsuri'' version. The biggest difference is that it turns out that Rika in this world was actually Hanyū in Rika's body (with the real Rika having been trapped inside the jewel in the Saiguden). Another difference is that the conclusions to both Kimiyoshi Natsumi's and Minai Tomoe's stories have been added. Also, Hanyū's backstory has been removed, as it was a small excerpt from ''Kotohogushi-hen'', which has now been released in full. There are various other differences, but they are relatively minor. Disappearances and Deaths All deaths and disappearances are listed only as they are told in Miotsukushi-hen. Spoilers are only for the individual arc, not the overall series. Deaths *'Hōjō Satoko's and Satoshi's parents': fell to their deaths at Shirakawa Park on the night of the Watanagashi Festival of 1980 after the corroded railing collapsed. *'Hōjō Tamae': beaten to death with a baseball bat by Satoshi on the night of the Watanagashi Festival of 1982. *'Mamiya Rina': murdered at the Irie clinic, by the Yamainu on Takano's command to throw suspicion on the Sonozakis. *'Hōjō Teppei': scratched out his own throat after Takano injected him with the H-173. *'Furude Hanyū': shot by the Banken in order to save Takano; however, at the end of the story it is implied that she did not die. Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life. The difficult part is to be given that right. Everyone has a right to pursue a happy life. The difficult part is to fulfill that right. I too have a right to pursue a happy life. The difficult part is to work out a compromise for that right. Frederica Bernkastel Gallery 0021F9E6.jpg|Satoshi recovered 0021FA51.jpg|Mion studying hard 0021FAB1.jpg|Takano in rehab and Tomitake visiting 0021FBA4.jpg|Hanyū at the shrine 0021FB1B.jpg|Rika in P.E. 0021FB52.jpg|Ōishi, Akasaka and Kumagai playing mahjong Category:Arcs Category:Game Only Arcs Category:Good End Category:Answer Arcs